Amy Miller
Amy Miller '(currently as "'Amy Rolle") is currently a American former actress and model. Biography 'Career and Life' Originally from Benton, Kentucky Amy began her career in Paris as a fashion model. Eventually relocating in Miami which had become a hub for the modeling industry during the height of the fabulous 1990’s she also did some work in commercials and did her first pilot for a television show while working there. After several years Amy moved to Los Angeles to visit friends and booked a modeling job for the following week extending her stay. More bookings led to agent introductions. Represented by Special Artists’ Agency, she spent the next few years working in TV and commercials. Amy appeared as a co-host on Fox Sports’s Ultimate Fan League (which she had a 3-episode stint on until she got fired) with Bil Dwyer. She also portrayed Tracy in the theatre production "The Argon Quest", by Blizzard Productions. Her last perfomance in acting (until she was laid off) was in the 2001 film, Rock Star, in which she had a small role while with no spoken lines given. She only appeared in two films, Star Trek: Insurrection and Rock Star. Amy had guest starred on Days of Our Lives, '' Baywatch'', and Third Rock from the Sun, to name a few (but they were minor roles). 'Power Rangers ' Amy is mostly famous for portraying the main villain Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. The reason why she didn't appear in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue's two-part teamup episode was because she disliked how the script for the 2-episode story arc was going, and didn't like the fact that Trakeena would get killed off again this time in a very horrifying monster form (which resembled Captain Mutiny +http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Mutiny's demon beast Grunchor ). That was the main reason why she quit and had Jennifer Burns take over the role for only the two episodes of the team-up. 11 years later,'' Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , a feature-film to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ,set for a late June 2011 release, featured Rolle as her original character, unexpectedly even though she is currently unemployed, but when this film was in production, she has missed mainly 50 days of filming. She did appear but she refused for some scenes to be shot with her in the film. it was announced that Trakeena is allowed to have her own spin-off film and franchise. Personal Life Amy married fellow cast member Reggie Rolle, the actor who played the Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger, after filming wrapped up in 1999. Amy and Reggie now live in suburban Dallas with their 3 children.They both appeared at the 2009 Anime Expo convention in San Diego, along with other former laid off Power Rangers cast members. She and Reggie appeared at the second annual PowerMorphicon convention, along with Cerina Vincent. Trivia Here's some pieces of info that was missing in the actress' biography that wasn't added. *Has lived in South Africa. *Is allergic to shellfish. *Was Miss Kentucky USA. *She has a Facebook page. *According to her Facebook page, she once worked at the Guy Hepner Contemporary Art Gallery. *In Dallas,Texas, she and Reggie are in Fort Worth,Texas. *When was doing modeling work in the mid-1990s, she lived in the following cities in California: Studio City, West Hollywood, San Francisco, and Los Angeles. In Florida, she only went to Aventura and Miami Beach and did some modeling there. *She was also in Southlake, Texas. *Her aliaes are :Amy D Rolle ,Amy M Rolle, Amy Gaes, Amy M Gaes and Amy Miller :*Rolle grew up in Selected filmography *Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011) ---- Trakeena/Tracy Turner/Wendy DeVille *''Rock Star (2001) — Jorgen's Wife *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (1999) —Trakeena *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy-- Return of the Magna Defender'' (1999) (V)-- Trakeena *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) — Girl *''3rd Rock From the Sun'' ---- (unknown episode) ---- (????) *''Ultimate Fan League'' (1998) — Line Judge *''Days of Our Lives'' ---- (unknown episode(s))-------(????) *''Baywatch'' (1997) Category:Actors Category:Actual Power Rangers series Category:Lost Galaxy